1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree injection systems and, more particularly, to a device that disposes a small diameter needle into a tree, injects liquids directly into the trunk of the tree, and is disengaged with the tree while leaving the needle disposed within the tree in a manner that seals an opening formed by injection of the needle into the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of tree injection typically involve a two-step operation, which include cutting an opening in the tree with one device and then injecting the tree with a second device. Such a two-step process is time consuming and involves considerable manual effort. Moreover, as the operation involves two steps, there is a delay between making the cut in the tree and introducing of the chemical to the cut, which is critical as trees have the ability to quickly heal incisions, protecting them from entry of bacteria or other such harmful organisms. The openings further allow for the entry of air into the tree. The air quickly expands inside the negative pressure of the sap, which typically disrupts the flow of sap in the area, preventing the thorough disbursal of injected chemicals. Furthermore, the air may introduce one or more types of harmful airborne fungi and bacteria.
Examples of prior art injection systems are found in Mauget, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,655, and Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,591, which both disclose injection systems having a needle. However, the problem encountered in utilizing both examples of the prior art is that, before the needle may be inserted into a tree, a hole must be formed in the tree to prevent the needle from becoming plugged by tree fiber when it is inserted into the tree. Generally, at least a ⅛″ hole needs to be drilled in the tree to insert the needles of the above inventions, which causes a great deal of damage to a tree. Moreover, both of these prior art examples require the aforementioned two-step operation to achieve injection of a tree.
Other prior art injection methods require the use of implants at the injection site to facilitate the use of an injection device or to retain the injected chemicals within the tree. However, such implants are provided with large diameters that disrupt the flow of water and nutrients in the tree. Some implants are too large to allow the tree to sufficiently heal the area injured by the implant. Moreover, the size of such implants, combined with the hardened nature of the materials from which they are formed, may result in serious bodily injury to personnel who may need to later cut the tree down, due to disease, damage to the tree, or an emergency situation, such as a fire.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new system and method for injecting materials into trees that is relatively quick and efficient, while reducing the damage and disruption suffered by the tree. Moreover, such a system and method should not pose a risk of serious harm to personnel who must cut the tree down.